


Без обязательств

by churchill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill





	Без обязательств

— Кэп, — говорит Рамлоу, заходя в лифт с парнями из Страйка.  
— Рамлоу, — коротким кивком отвечает Стив и тут же отворачивается. Им не о чем говорить. Однажды они были на общей миссии, и это не повод для дружбы.

Через пару дней они трахаются прямо в здании штаба ЩИТа, в какой-то тёмной кладовой, заставленной всяким хламом. Стив упирается руками в стену, стреноженный приспущенными брюками, дверь вне поля зрения, это изрядно могло бы нервировать. Но между Стивом и дверью — Рамлоу. И Стив, вопреки всему, спокоен, насколько может быть спокойным человек, которого трахают.

Рамлоу весь твёрдый и жёсткий. Сухие мышцы, колючая щетина. И член его тоже крепко стоит, когда снова и снова въезжает в задницу Стива. От этого жжёт и саднит — от чувства растянутости, от ожога щетиной, который Рамлоу оставил после короткого поцелуя. И от того, что Стив сам себя определяет как человека, "который бы никогда..." Но сейчас он человек, которому это нужно. Он сам не знает, почему. И почему именно Рамлоу.

А тот словно чует что-то и трахается как в последний раз, хотя этот раз у них далеко не первый. Быстро, резко, словно опасается, что в любой момент Стив передумает и вывернется из его хватки, и Рамлоу не успеет. 

Стив не передумает. Не сейчас. Ему бы надо ещё резче и сильнее. Но просить об этом он не станет — и так на каждом следующем толчке рискует въехать в угол со швабрами.

Жарко и душно, пот капает на неснятую рубашку — оба оголились не больше необходимого. Слышно только тяжёлое рваное дыхание. Стив старается не издавать никаких звуков, но иногда срывается на короткий стон — когда Рамлоу проезжается членом особенно хорошо где-то внутри, и по телу разлетаются горячие острые искры. Рамлоу двигается в Стиве равномерно и чётко, как метроном. 

Где-то за стеной слышатся голоса проходящих мимо людей. Рамлоу ускоряет темп, одновременно затыкая Стиву рот ладонью. "Чтобы не застонал", — понимает Стив и прикусывает широкую ладонь, жадно лижет её. Он не знает, можно ли так. Но всё, что между ними происходит, уже за гранью того, что можно. И Стиву почти плевать.

Рамлоу тут же смещает руку, ловит пальцами нижнюю губу Стива, оттягивает её пальцами, повелительно шепчет на ухо: — Оближи.

Стив вылизывает пальцы. Они солёные на вкус, и подушечки пальцев шершавые. Стив покусывает их. Рамлоу тихо стонет в ответ. Убирает руку, кладёт её на член Стива, начинает резко и грубовато ему дрочить. А сам ускоряется всё сильнее, всё беспорядочнее, потом замирает, тяжело дыша. Стив чувствует его короткую судорогу. Рука на члене рефлекторно сжимается сильнее, и Стив не успевает следом — слишком жёстко для него.

Рамлоу с болезненным стоном вынимает член из Стива. И сразу мокро сзади, и течёт по бедру, словно пробку вынули. Грязное, очень грязное ощущение. Стив так к нему и не привык, хотя они каждый раз трахаются вот так — без презервативов. У Стива даже возбуждение уходит, гаснет, как заливаемый водой костер.

А Рамлоу вдруг гладит Стива по члену нежно, очень нежно, по всей длине, ведёт большим пальцем по головке, оттягивая кожицу. Другой рукой трогает сзади, прямо там, где мокро, где припухло, мягко массирует пальцами. А этого для Стива слишком много. Он утыкается себе в плечо, потому что за стеной снова голоса, и стонать нельзя, хотя и очень хочется. И кончает в жёсткую ладонь Рамлоу.

Сердце, гулко бухавшее внутри, потихоньку успокаивается.

Рамлоу возится сзади, приводя себя в порядок. У Стива в кармане есть бумажные салфетки, но вытираться ими сейчас, при Рамлоу, почему-то стыдно. И Стив ждёт, когда тот уйдет.

Рамлоу даже не говорит ему "Кэп", вообще ничего не говорит, тихо выскальзывает из кладовой. Аккуратно щёлкает закрывшаяся дверь. Стив вздыхает, достает салфетки, начинает приводить себя в порядок.

"Это надо прекратить", думает Стив. Это и вправду безумие какое-то, наваждение. У них и первый раз был ненормальный — после тренировки, жёсткой, когда у Стива вдруг крепко встало в тот момент, когда Рамлоу умудрился уложить его на лопатки и зафиксировать на мате. Стив мог бы вывернуться. Но Рамлоу задел бедром его член, замер и тут же поднял голову, явно ловя взгляд Стива. 

Стив так и не смог отвести свой. 

В зале никого не было. Рамлоу медленно отпустил захват и осторожно положил ладонь Стиву на горло, сначала сжал, потом наклонился, лизнул по губам, легко притёрся пахом к его бедрам, обозначая, что тоже возбуждён. А Стив всё это время был как парализованный. Чужое нетерпение накладывалось на его собственное. В голове крутилась какая-то дурь про последнего девственника Америки — пару раз так его дразнил Старк. Это было настолько нелепо и глупо, что Стив уже начал движение, чтобы высвободиться и встать. Сделать вид, что не было ничего — это командир подразделения, с которым ещё работать. Да и зачем? Лишиться девственности, наконец? Не та причина. Не та. Не тот человек.

Но Рамлоу, который явно следил всё это время за Стивом, вдруг придавил к мату, наклонился ниже, к его лицу, а рукой, прямо через ткань сжал его член, и Стива коротко тряхнуло, как от разряда током, прошило коротким и бесславным удовольствием. Теперь только уйти, мучаясь стыдом, надеясь, что Рамлоу не трепло. 

Но тот навалился на Стива, не выпуская, без стеснения накрыл ладонью намокающее пятно на штанах, пальцами сквозь ткань поглаживая обмякавший член. Без предупреждения поцеловал — впился губами в губы, оцарапывая щетиной. И Стив капитулировал. Не перед Рамлоу, перед самим собой.

А после этого, словно и не было ничего. Переглядки в лифте и на заданиях. Никаких разговоров. Они даже пива ни разу вместе не пили. Каждый следующий раз случался без договоренностей, спонтанно. Без всякого намека на продолжение.

Короткие колючие поцелуи, грубоватые прикосновения, саднящее ощущение чужого члена в заднице, несколько минут, на которые Стив отдавал весь контроль в чужие руки. Скупая нежность в конце, которая окончательно вшибала из Стива все предохранители. Словно Рамлоу знает, как именно ему надо. Откуда? Они толком даже не разговаривали.

И хотя Стива каждый раз накрывало острое чувство недопустимости, он не в силах был отказаться от ещё одного раза. И от следующего за ним. Если тот будет. 

"Наверное, надо будет поговорить с Рамлоу", думает Стив. И не представляет себе, как. Не приглашать же его на свидание? В конце концов, Стив взрослый человек, и хотя не одобряет идею секса без обязательств, но понимает, что так бывает. И что именно это с ним сейчас и происходит.

Стив ещё раз проверяет одежду и прислушивается к звукам за дверью. Тихо. Вечер пятницы, служащие давно разошлись по домам. Он осторожно выглядывает в коридор. От подсобки идёт уверенным шагом к лифту. Вызывает, ждёт, входит в разъехавшиеся двери. Следом кто-то придерживает дверь и входит. Стив оглядывается.

— Кэп, — говорит Рамлоу.

— Рамлоу, — отвечает Стив.

До последнего этажа они молчат. 

На подземной парковке выходят вместе. Рамлоу вдруг дёргает Стива к стене — как раз туда, где нет камер, понимает Стив. А ещё понимает, что прямо сейчас не готов ко второму раунду. Вернее готов, но не на парковке же. Это уж точно недопустимо. Но Рамлоу отпускает Стива и как-то неловко молчит.

— Рамлоу?

— Кэп, может выпьем?

— Я не пью, — машинально отвечает Стив.

— Кофе, — пожимает плечами Рамлоу. — Воду. Что хочешь. Просто посидим где-нибудь. 

"Это свидание", вдруг доходит до Стива. Рамлоу приглашает его на свидание.

— Давай.

И жёсткое лицо Рамлоу вдруг смягчается, когда он улыбается Стиву


End file.
